Just Wanted A Friend
by Cloudmeister
Summary: Bonnie is all alone one rainy night because of a two timer, but a experiment saves her. Bonnie's POV Short Story Done
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Just Want A Friend**

**Genre: Tragedy/Romance**

**Rating: T**

I sat there, staring into the dark, the rain pouring onto my already soaked fur.

I had nothing, I had no one. Was there anyone for me? I would never know, I'd probably die from the cold anyways, or my name isn't Bonnie.

I stared into the darkness, the ever lasting darkness. Nothing there, nothing to soothe me. No hand to rest on my shoulder, no gentle touch to make me feel better. No...Clyde. We broke up a long time ago, actually its more like he broke up with me, because he was two timing me, why couldn't I see it? I knew he was acting weird, and I let it drag on for so long...

I saw them, saw him and some other experiment making out...no, even more then that, they were mating. Dear god I felt like I was going to be sick, I ran out, Clyde not even noticing or running after me.

I sat in that empty, cold alleyway, crying my heart out. I never felt so alone...so lost.

"Lost...I'm lost." I muttered that one word over and over.

At that time, someone walked down that alley. I didn't look up to even look, I just wanted to be alone to die. I shivered violently, you'd think icicles were growing off my skin. But then, I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, a touch I would never forget.

I looked up, and saw two black eyes looking down on me. I saw the warm silver fur, and a smooth light gray belly. I saw the cute fur or hair spiked up on the top of his head, making him look more...official like. I reacted kind of violently, shoving him away and crawling back. I cried out.

"Who are you! What do you want!"

The experiment didn't stop, he came up, his look almost looking depressed, sad. This time, when he reached out and grasped my arm, I didn't move away, I only flinched. Might as well get it over with if this experiment was going to kill me or something.

But he didn't do anything, he only lightly pulled me closer. I quickly dived into him and cried, shivering as well. What was I doing? I mean this guy could be anybody, he could be a rapist for crying out loud. But I didn't care at that moment, I just wanted warmth...he pulled me in closer, letting me cuddle tightly in him. I squeaked out.

"W-Who are you?"

He smiled, and said in a really gentle voice.

"I'm Experiment 102...name's Solid. And you?"

He picked me up in his arms, and I yelped in surprised. But then, I quickly became comfy, and I replied to him.

"I'm Bonnie..."

Solid smiled, a really warm smile. I instantly had to ask.

"Where are y-you taking me?" A shiver had crossed my fur, and he pulled me in closer, me purring in response. Hehe, I can't believe I just purred. I blushed from embarrassment there, thinking Solid will say a remark or something, but he only smiled.

"I'll take you somewhere you can stay, so you can get warm."

I smiled, and slowly kissed him on the cheek. He obviously was blushing, I could see the red on his cheeks. I then asked him.

"Um...Solid?

He looked at me curiously.

"Gaba?"

My eyes drooped down. I felt like I could trust him...I knew I could. I had to ask him.

"Um...would you be my friend?"

Solid gave me a warm smile, and I smiled back. As we came up to his home, he said in response...the response I really wanted to hear.

"Of course I will..."

As he took me in, I just realized something, something important. Clyde and me were only partners in crime, we never had anything special, he wasn't even my friend. I said out loud.

"Now I know what I wanted all this time..."

Solid looked at me curiously, then I took his hand in mine. I muttered the few words that I wanted to say ever since I was in that alleyway.

"I just wanted a friend..."

Solid smiled, and I cuddled up into his arms and was engulfed by the warm hands that would protect me...the hands of a friend.

**It was just a short story I had in my head, yes its done, won't be continued into later chapters. I just had to get this out, because it would signal later stories of 102 and Bonnie. I really liked writing this, and it put a big smile on my face. It was sad at first, but became a happy ending. :) I know it was pretty short, but I hope it's ok. Review Please!**


	2. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Me and Solid been living together the past 3 weeks, and I never could be any happier. I been so happy with him, I…I think I'm falling for him.

"I am…? Wow…" I muttered to myself, laying at the edge of our double bed.

At that time, he walked in, with some leftover stew from yesterday. He smiled so handsomely as he handed a bowl to me.

"Here you go."

I smiled and took it gratefully, then as he sat next to me, I gave him a small kiss on the cheek. I saw his cheeks burn a light red as I did, and I smirked. Solid was blushing.

"You're blushing aren't you?" I challenged. He shook his head so quickly he nearly dropped his bowl.

"N-No, of course not!"

I giggled, he never been so defensive before. I took a sip of my soup. It was really good, actually Solid makes pretty good food. Lilo and Stitch had told me he was a dangerous experiment, capable of destroying entire cities, but I knew he wouldn't, he wouldn't for me. At least I hope he wouldn't…

I stared down, and I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I kept my blush hidden and looked at Solid, who smiled.

"You ok?" He asked me.

I stared down in wonder. I was curious…I wonder how he would react if I told him how I felt. The last weeks have been nothing but great times. He took me out to the park once, I considered it more like a date.

I was so busy thinking, I didn't realize Solid pull me closer to him, into his lap. I couldn't help but blush, but then, he said.

"Hey Bonnie…I have something important to tell you…"

His voice sounded sweet, how couldn't I resist saying.

"I have something to tell you too…"

We both looked at each other, and at that moment, I saw passion in his eyes. I didn't notice, but I crept in closer to him as I looked deeper.

"Me first…" I whispered into his ear, my breath so close I could hear him shiver lightly.

I giggled, then became more serious as my lips brushed against his. Solid was blushing, I could see, and we both murmured at once.

"I love you…my buchibu."

We both lunged at each other, and kissed. At that moment, I felt like my whole life was complete, like nothing could ever hurt me again.

I pushed him lightly on his back, and laid on top of him as I continued kissing him. I could feel his 4 smooth hands, rubbing my sides. I moaned lightly.

He didn't surprisingly, pulled any moves on me for it to turn well…you know. I stopped kissing him and asked him.

"You surprise me, most boys would pull moves to pull girls into well…you know what." I started. "You're different, why…"

He cut me off with another kiss to the lips, and as we released from the kiss, he replied back holding me close.

"Because, I love you, but I don't want you to do anything…that you don't want to do."

That did it, he was the perfect experiment ever. I laid my head on his chest.

"Takka." I said, starting to fall asleep.

He rubbed my back soothingly, and he kissed me on the forehead softly as I heard him mutter words as I fell asleep.

"I won't let anybody hurt you…ever."

I smiled, as I raised my head to kiss him one more time before the night ended, I noticed a small green piece of hair on his head. One of my own…

Looks like he'll always have a piece of me somewhere…and that was enough to make me smile, and fall asleep.

_May We Be United…_

_And May We Never Be Pulled Apart…_

**Author's Notes: I COULDN"T HELP IT! cries I had to write another chapter, it was so happy and writing this last part couldn't help but make me cry. I love writing fanfics, especially romances, and story.. this was the first time I ever did a Tragedy/Romance. Please review…and thanks for enjoying this **


End file.
